Through an Angel's Eyes - Revised
by Solace in the Chaos
Summary: Revised from TNL's original, Goth!Hinata, NaruHina, Strong T (Much stronger than original). The piano - her addiction. One fateful meeting brings people together who would normally be miles apart.
1. Prologue

_Through an Angel's Eyes_

_I'm sick._

_Please make me better._

_With those heavenly,_

_Little white pills_

_I need a break, from this awful dream of mine_

_Make the monster that lingers beneath my bed disappear._

_Make the horrible pounding in my head cease._

_Make it all go away and stay away, _

_Make me feel something before my world goes to grey again._

_I need a break, from this horrible reality of mine_

_Just for a moment,_

_Even for a second,_

_Pause time, and give it a rest_

_Because otherwise,_

_I'm sure that one day,_

_I'll end up taking far too many_

_Of those heavenly,_

_Little white pills._

Hinata glanced down the long hallway to make sure it was clear. When she had confirmed that she was alone she walked across the the hallway to open the wooden door. She then walked into the light filtered room. She shut it quietly and breathed a sigh of relief as she sagged against the door. She pushed herself off the door and took cautious steps towards the glossy instrument; as if she might scare it away by going any faster. She pulled bench out of it's resting place and perched on the edge of it. She lifted the lid and slid her keys over the warn keys. Hinata felt a feeling of peace settle in her stomach. After careful consideration she placed her thin hands on the keys. Her fingers were firm as she pressed them into the piano. The smooth melody echoed off the walls and made it almost sing in response; but it tapered off awkwardly as she slowly came back to herself.

Disconcerted she looked around her as if to assure herself that she was alone. She shut the lid regretfully and picked herself off of the bench; but was alarmed when she discovered the wet trails that had made their way down her face. She wiped her cheeks, gingerly wiping away the humiliating evidence. Gathering herself once again she walked over and left quietly. She edged by Shizune, who was sitting at the front desk, not wanting to have to explain the remaining wetness on her cheeks.

She walked down the stairs with an air of forced calmness. She paid the brisk wind no mind as she began her trip home. About half way she glanced down at her watch and her eyes widened. There was no way... She didn't stop to think about it more. She began to run down the road at a near breakneck pace. She rounded a corner sharply, not seeing through her panic and slightly blurred eyes, and smacked hard into something near rock hard. She froze and waited for the feeling of hard asphalt and grit. She closed her eyes tight in anticipation. It never came. She opened one eye, finally recognizing the sharp pain in her sides. She looked up to see concerned cobalt blue eyes staring back. The strong hands that had grabbed her tightened as he set her on her back on her feet.

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Hinata said, glancing to the ground trying to hide her grimace behind her side fringe.

"It's okay." He smiled at her gently and continued walking. She watched him until he went around that dangerous corner. Not five seconds later, she was back running_. Late. _Her mind continued to chant.

She burst through the door of her house and shut it quietly, hoping to avoid confrontation or at least prolong the wait. She placed her boots on the mat and opened the door that led to the kitchen. She saw what she had been dreading the moment she had seen her watch. Her step father sitting at the kitchen table, his dark eyes bore into her very bones. A little bit of the terror that she was keeping at bay trickled into her stomach. She pulled herself into a perfect bow.

"Hiashi-sama." Her voice was hardly above a whisper.

"Hinata," He said in a low tone, "Why are you late? You weren't fooling around with some boy again, were you?"

"No... I was asked to stay l-late for a project that is coming up soon. I'm s-sorry, I won't let it happen again." He got up from his seat then, and walked over to stand in front of her. She did her best not to visibly shake under his gaze.

"Don't lie, I know you were with somebody." Hinata didn't know how to respond. He grabbed her hair in a rough hold, "Tell me the truth." She cringed as she felt several strands come loose.

"I h-haven't been w-with anybody!"

"Stop with your pitiful stuttering, we have already gone of this _multiple_ times." He held a strand of her hair up to his face. "Such a beautiful colour, it is a shame it was given to such a _slut_ like you." She tried to pull away from the cruel hold on her hair. The moment that she did though he slammed her head into the counter.

She should have known better than to take that extra time that was given to play the piano. She should have realized that this would have been the obvious outcome. Her world went black.

Hinata was left propped up against the bottom cupboard door. She woke up and she cautiously opened her eyes but closed them again in a sharp grimace and she did an internal list of what hurt the most. To her horror, she felt a low throb in her left hand; oh god, anything but her hands. She ignored the steady pounding in her head and stumbled to the bathroom her desperation disabling her more than she already was. She pulled herself with her right hand to a standing position in front of the mirror. Turning on the tap to cold water she placed her left hand under the stream of water completely oblivious to the cold burn. Her scalp ached and she cautiously pressed her fingers against it. When she pulled her hand away she was disturbed by the small clump of hair that hung on her fingers. Leaving the hair on the counter; she felt the familiar symptoms of a concussion come to the surface over her panic. She gently touched her head again and when she pulled back more hair was stuck with a sticky scarlet residue. She turned off the water and pressed her swollen hand against her stomach as she ascended the stairs. She trudged past her bed, grabbing onto it for support and taking a deep breath she carried herself to the connecting bathroom. Turning on the shower she began the tedious work of cleaning herself up. After finishing she came back to her bed and gently laid back, taking some of the white pills that were laying beside the water glass; and dreamt of blue eyes.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment from Jiriya's place when a girl came from around the corner and ran full speed into him. Only out of pure reflex did he catch her in time. She winced and then opened her eyes. Her eyes were a pearly lavender, which was contrasted by indigo hair that was cut so that it framed her round face. The rest of it was piled on top of her head. She gasped in what seemed to be pain.

* * *

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" She turned her head away from him.

"It's okay." He said, then continued on his way. He walked around the corner, thinking about school. Jiryia had said that he had some hope with the school that was just a few blocks down from his street. Noticing how dark it was, he started to jog. He ran up the stairs to the second floor and down a dimly lit hallway to his door. He pulled off his shoes, and scrounged his cupboards for anything edible. He came across a package of ramen. He scowled at it before making it. He would definitely have to do some grocery shopping tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

-Solace in the Chaos

The sun shone through the curtain as Naruto's alarm rang obnoxiously. He stretched his long body along the futon, so that his feet hung over the edge and out of the sheets. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he recovered from his long yawn. He threw off the covers; certain that if they stayed on he would just go back to sleep. Naruto's lethargic mind got himself to the bathroom where he had a quick shower, brushed his teeth and got dressed. Dragging himself along the walls he made it to the kitchen counter with only one eye open. He opened the cupboard above his head and he peeked over the edge. When he saw what was in there his eye drooped in response. An instant ramen stared back. He boiled some water and with still bleary eyes he poured it over top. He sat down at his table with a thud his arm supporting his head as he yawned again. He looked up to see the clock- He had a while. He blinked slowly a few times. He looked back up, then back down before scrambling around finding his shoes, bag and keys. He locked his door and nearly fell over the doormat on his way to the stairs. He slid down the rail to the very bottom before taking off at a dead run.

8:50am. He looked at his watch in dismay before looking back up at the magnificent building.  
The double doors looked daunting as he ascended the stairs. He opened a door and entered into the massive hallway. A few yards in front of him was a petite woman with brown hair. She was sitting at a mahogany desk in front of a beautiful water feature. It went all the way up to the top of the ceiling, and the water trickled down giving a serene sound- and yet it also made him have to pee. He walked up slowly, a little in awe of the splendour of this building, overkill? Hell yeah. Some students wandered past him, looking not a bit concerned that they were late for first class. He cringed. Naruto hoped that this school wasn't full of snobs. Their clothes were obviously high class. Naruto gulped. He finally made it up to the desk where he stood awkwardly for a few moment before clearing his throat. This apparently startled the woman and he found it hard to not show his amusement by the small noise that escaped her mouth.

"What may I help you with, sir?" She shuffled some papers.

"I was wondering if I could register for my second semester here."

"Right this way." She said. They walked past the desk and behind the water fall. There on the right hand side was a wooden door. The brown-haired woman straightened her jacket before she knocked on the door.

"Come in." A muffled female voice answered. Naruto and the woman walked in; but she stayed in the open door-way while he scooted to the side.

"Tsunade-sama," She started, but was interrupted.

"Shizune, where is my coffee?" The blonde haired woman demanded, now turning to face them. She had honey brown eyes, and her golden hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the back of her head.

"I'll get it right away, but-" She was interrupted again.

"No buts, first coffee, then information." The principle sighed rubbing her forehead with her thumb and forefinger. Naruto's head went back and forth between the two women. 'Shizune' had gone to get coffee so he waited until either the principle noticed him or until she was told about. He stood to the side shifting awkwardly every so often. Shizune showed up not five minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

"Tsunade-sama, here is your coffee." She set the mug on her desk waiting for a response.

"Thank-you, you may go now."

"One more thing, you have someone here to see you."

"Alright, send them in." She said, sipping at her coffee. Naruto cleared his throat. Tsunade nearly spat out her coffee everywhere. Her angled eyes quickly focused on him and her expression was pulled back into a strained smile.

"Ah, Shizune, you didn't say that he was already here." She said, a cold look being sent to the poor woman.

"Whats your name kid?" She asked, the smile still in place.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied quickly.

"And what can I do for you?" One of her thin eyebrows raised.

"I am wanting to register here for my second semester. " He reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder.

"Here," He continued without a pause, "is all of my papers, including the ones that confirms that I am qualified to come to this school." She took out the papers and continued going through them. Her eyes slowly got bigger. She didn't know how to react. He was a supposedly "gifted child" he had been transferred to different school continuously. Why, it didn't say. She looked up at him. He didn't look like anything special. His hair was shaggy, and his jaw length bangs framed his slightly angled face which had three long diagonal scars on each side and his faded ratty jeans looked like they hadn't been washed in a good while. She looked back down scanning over the papers. Once finished she put them back in and placed them on top of a steel, smart looking cabinet. Reaching down into a drawer, which gave Naruto quite the prominent view, she pulled out a small stack of papers.

"Since you have no parents or guardians listed, can I safely assume that you are over eighteen?" She withheld them, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, do you need proof or something?" She gave him a dead-pan expression and passed them over with a pen. After he finished he clicked the pen shut and pushed it over to her.

"Besides tuition, which I will be giving to you on a regular basis, is there anything else that you need?"

"As long as you follow the rules that have been set out...I don't think so." Naruto scooted out from the desk and stood up.

"Shizune, be sure to show him around."

"Hai."

"See you tomorrow then." He disappeared, but not before waving and a quick quirk of his lips.

"Brat." Tsunade said sourly before sipping her cold coffee.

After exiting the office Shizune brought out another piece of paper.

"I'll be giving you a tour now, and I'll go over your schedule with you." She led the way down main hallway that branched off into others.

"The grade 12's main hallway was at the very end and to the left. The classrooms are typical," She motion for him to look into one, "And should be fairly easy to navigate." The teacher became irritated as many students got distracted by him. He walked fast to catch up to Shizune, who had continued her lecture. His eye landed on a sign and he paused his legs going on comically.

'Music', but no name hung underneath, leaving the teacher a mystery.

Shizune's phone went off before Naruto could ask her. She walked off quickly her heels echoing off the walls, but before she made it far she turned back around and motioned for him to go in. Naruto walked towards the door and opened it and went inside closing it after himself. He was startled to see a guy sitting there with a cello looking straight at him. Though it felt as if he was staring right through him. He was pale and had dark hair with bangs that hung over his eyes. His dark brown eyes were nearly black, although they were a bit faded and clouded over.

"Hey, I'm the new kid around here. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said walking over to shake his hand.

He looked up and held out his hand as well after putting his bow in his other hand.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said shaking his hand.

"How long have you been playing?" Naruto waved towards the cello.

"Since I was five." Sasuke played with the strings that rested in his hand.

Naruto nodded before replying, "How has your year been so far?"

"Fairly well." Naruto saw his smirk and narrowed his eyes.

"Fairly well, my ass. It must have been your ego that I felt outside." Sasuke scoffed.

Shizune poked her head in the door. "Sasuke-san." She interrupted, nodding in his direction. "Come on Naruto, I need to go over the rest of your schedule."

"Later, Sasuke." He raised a hand in farewell. As Naruto and Shizune left the cello picked up again.

"Your first class will be with Mr. Kakashi Hatake in Math 30-1 at 8:45, and second will be English with Mr. Iruka Umino from 10:02-11:49, when lunch begins." She led him to the cafeteria. About five students were in there, due to a spare. Shizune gave him the go ahead as she took a call.

He walked over to a table, at the table were three guys. The first one had long brown hair that he kept back with an elastic and had brilliant white eyes with a strange purple hue to them. He look like that girl that had run into him yesterday. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. The second was wearing some serious eyeliner; it went all the way around his eyes, and his hair was a natural fiery red. The third one...he couldn't determine much, as his head was down and soft snores erupted from is throat.

"New transfer student?" The first one asked.

"Yeah." Came his reply. "I'm Naruto."

"What courses are you taking this semester?" The red head asked while stomping on the sleeping fellow's foot...he twitched.

"Uhm, quite a few? I have to check again." He scratched at his cheek, looking a little sheepish.

"Ah." He nodded in response. "Well, I'm Gaara and this guy's name," He tugged on his high ponytail, "Is Shikamaru."

And with a nod of his head me motioned over to the stoic guy with the lilac eyes. "That's Neji."

"I'll probably be seeing you guys around then?"

"Probably." The light-eyed one responded.

"Sounds good, well see ya."

He weaved himself between the tables to one that had two girls sitting there chatting about something in the textbook. They both looked up when they saw him approaching.

"Allo." He stated, not really meaning to put that much accent into it. He immediately regretted it by the immediate look of interest in their eyes.

"Hey, my names Sakura." She said with a 1000 kilowatt smile and stuck out her hand. She said it with a bit to much enthusiasm to be just friendly. He inwardly groaned; having the urge to slam his head, repeatedly, into a brick wall.

"Hi, my names Ino." She had platinum blonde hair. They looked at him expectantly.

"I'm Naruto." He replied and returned the handshake firmly. Fortunately, Shizune called him back to finish going over his schedule. He walked back to her rather quickly while looking over his shoulder and gave a quick wave. Once he caught up to her she continued.

"After lunch you will have physics with Mr. Ibiki Morino at 12:39, until your option which is Music 30. That will be from 2:08 – 3:32pm." She shuffled through her papers double checking everything.

"Who will be teaching me music then?" Naruto asked shuffling his feet a bit.

"You'll be teaching yourself mostly. We just recently had to get rid of the music teacher. He was a creepy one." The woman got a distant look in her eye; all of a sudden it was like she came back to earth. "And as one of the top students you will be expected to tutor another student." She looked up to face him. "Any other questions?" Naruto shook his head.

"See you tomorrow then! Nice and early." Naruto groaned quietly. Shizune chuckled.

"Thank-you..." He said as he turned to go; but he turned back when he realized that he hadn't been told what to call her.

"Shizune is just fine." She smiled warmly.

"OK. I better get going, thanks for all your help." He smiled, "Do you think it would be okay if I kept that sheet?"

"This is actually the only official one that I have for you, but when you come in tomorrow you will be given any schedules or papers that you will need."

"Alright, that sounds good. See you then." He meandered off to the direction that he came from looking for the front desk.

Well, he had time to waste, what to do...what to do...

An evil, stupid thought came to mind.

It was beautiful. His ridiculous artwork of E.T., naked, his nether parts hanging out crudely. His figure was prominent on the pure white wall of the school. He had been careful, like, ninja careful. He double checked for cameras... He was in the clear. He dusted his hands off before strutting out past the safety of the corner, but before he made it a quiet voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"You didn't do it right." A slender figure came out of the shadows, his eyes crinkled into a strange smile. He was completely in black, head to toe, and his boots left him only a few inches shorter than Naruto.

"It's dick is far too small." His expression didn't change. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it matches yours?"

* * *

AN: Sai! How did you get in there? You weren't in the original plan. : (


	3. Chapter 2

It was three days later when Hinata was actually able to go to school again. She was dreading it. The only hope that she was the music room. She put some extra sheets that she had drawn out last night and put them in her binder. She just finished getting her stuff together for school when Neji came and knocked on her door. She didn't respond and continued to place her binders in her bag. Hinata started to zip it up, but grimaced slightly when the zipper got caught in the black lace on her hands. Neji gave up and waiting and opened the door slightly.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" He asked in an impatient tone.

"Y-yes, I was c-coming, Neji-oniisan." She replied while placing her bag over her shoulder.

She came down the stairs careful not to trip; she didn't want anymore bruises than she already had.

Neji looked over to see her coming down the stairs, but then turned his attention back to his book in front of him. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her figure slightly, but moved away from her hips down to were the dress ended at knee length. Around the cuffs, straps and the scooping neckline was black lace. The black lace was the same as the lace in the fingerless gloves. The small amount of crinoline at the bottom of the dress got in her way as she sat down on the step to lace up her boots. Why she didn't get something easier or at least boots with a zipper, he did not know. When she had finally tied the bow at the top they were out the door.

The ride was long and silent, and if somewhat comforted both of them. Since Neji preferred not to be seen with her he dropped her off at the corner before the school. She started the short walk to the school, her posture impeccable, but with her head low. Her hip length, indigo-black hair blew gently in the early fall breeze. She got there with fifteen minutes to spare. She had been unable to show up at the school for the first three days, but Neji had kept her up to date and had gotten her schedule for her.

She went directly to her locker ignoring the stares. She placed her bag in before she felt a hand on her lower back. She stiffened and turned around to look at whoever would dare to touch her. She was surprised, to say the least, to see Sasuke. He had been her only close friend during the times of middle school. His blindness seemed to have gotten worse since she had last seen him. She smiled and gave him a hug which was gingerly returned. Some girls that were walking by did a double take. Obviously he was still getting the attention that had been following him all his life, Hinata thought smirking a bit. She pulled back and looked him over. Even though she had grown throughout the four years she was gone it was miniscule compared to Sasuke's new found height. She stood comfortably at five foot, six; without any help from platforms, but Sasuke was at least five foot, eleven. It totally blew her mind and made her realize how much time had passed. It also made her fear as to how much more could have changed, besides their height. All her fears were smothered by his small smile. It was rare for her to have the privilege of seeing him smile. She smiled back.

"Sasuke! Its b-been so long since I l-last saw you!" She was proud of the fact that she only stuttered twice.

"Its good to hear you again." His smile lessened but came back as she melded their hands together, just like they used to in their middle-school days. The lace and the smooth, cool hand comforted him greatly. The first bell interrupted them and she let go of his hand and scrambled to get her binders out of her bag. When she turned back around he was gone. Hinata tried to hide her disappointment by looking over her schedule. Her day started at 8:45am with Math...with Kakashi Hatake. She glanced quickly around. The numbers 301 standing boldly against the dark stain of the wood. She walked quickly towards it; and just as she opened the door the second bell rang. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She looked up to see the entire room staring up at her, save for her cousin. She gulped and went down the isle to find her seat in the alphabetically organized seating. She swore that she would never cut it that close again. She found her seat at the very back, Neji directly in front of her. She plunked down quietly and looked to the front of the room. The students remained silent and still waiting for the teacher to say something. But the man just continued to flip the pages of his book. His feet sat snuggly on his desk, his left twitching every so often, he remained completely ignorant that the second bell had indeed rung.

A kid near the front finally cleared his throat. Kakashi looked over the top of his book, gave a look of mild annoyance at the kid at the front and looked up at the clock, squinting through his bold black frames.

"I'll give you the rest of class to get the questions on pages 5-21 done, and _please_ don't forget to read the introduction." With the final instructions he dropped his gaze back down to his book. The class stared at him in disbelief.

"Clocks ticking!" No shit, Hinata thought while opening her text book. There was a scramble of papers flying then a few confused groans. A few students put up their hands, but to put them back down after wasting several minutes for the teacher to take notice of them. Hinata had more than half of the required questions done when the 1st bell rang, signalling that the class was half over. She felt the urge to slam her textbook shut and then use it as a pillow, but decided against it. Unwanted attention. The skin beneath her corset itched and she began to squirm. She scanned the room trying to distract herself. The only people that caught her eye particularly was a girl who sat near the side of the room- she had pink hair and was chewing away on her pencil, and a boy who was sitting in front of Sasuke. He had beautiful blonde hair. All of a sudden she paused- And the distraction seemed to work. He looked really, _really_ familiar. The memory of the time that she had seen that hair before became all to clear. Her face flushed as she recalled. Running home, him catching her so she wouldn't fall on her face...in an **epic fail** kind of way. This time she let her head collide with her textbook. The sound felt exaggerated, like it echoed throughout the room. Kakashi did look up from his book now.

"Miss Hyuuga, please refrain from disrupting my class." He said with an eye smile; he had his book all the way down now. Only the top part of his face was visible. A scarf was wrapped around the bottom, nose down. She looked at him, appalled by the idea of wearing a scarf in the humid weather. None the less she propped up her head in her hands and glared at the people still staring at her. Most of the gazes quickly faltered and went back to their problems. When she got to a certain blonde he did not look away, in fact, he looked harder. His impossibly blue eyes looking deep into her own. She felt so exposed and readable; she hated feeling like this. She pushed down a blush that was threatening to show on her pale skin. She couldn't take it any longer and turned away, looking out the window. It was beautiful. The sun was slowly being overtaken by the rain clouds that were approaching fast. Lightening flashed amidst the dark clouds. It was breathtaking. She hardly noticed when class ended. She picked up her math text book and looked at her schedule to see what was next. English in room...211. She walked to her locker, squeezing by people when necessary, her boots were loud against the tile. She went to her locker and opened it up and grabbed her binder. She shut it to come face to face with scruffy looking boy. He had brown hair that stuck up in all directions and triangular markings on his face. He was...feeding a puppy? Inside his locker? She gave him a look, figured it was none of her business and headed off to find the right room. She wandered the hallways before coming to her destination. The walls were painted a jade green and the marble floors had a different angle different than that of the hallway. She glanced around the room observing that she was the fourth person there. Fifth, if you counted the teacher. She looked at the sheet that was beside the door way. It was the same as the seating in the other classroom. She felt giddy as she took her seat in the back again. A girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail came and sat in the desk next to her, with the intention of talking to her. She would rather not have her good move ruined by some blonde, but she complied and turned around to face her.

"You know that Uzumaki guy, right?" She started of, her baby blue eyes looking sharply at the blonde who was in her math class just a few minutes ago. Hinata gave her a confused look and glanced as to where she was pointing. It was the same blonde that she had run into and now had an awkward staring contest with.

"Know i-is not the r-right word." Hinata said replying to the blonde beauty. Baby-blue blinked at the stutter, but moved on.

"Anyway, did you know that he is a new transfer student?" Hinata raised a slender eyebrow. She had come over to talk to her about this? Hinata nodded her head slightly.

"Well, I hear that he is not staying on campus." She said excitedly. Hinata silently wondered why this girl was tell her all of this, and why it was exciting to her.

"S-so?" Hinata asked, voicing her thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'so'?" She made parenthesis with her fingers, "He's so hot!" She exclaimed, disbelieving.

"What does that have to do with him living off campus?" Hinata replied with a bored expression.

The bell rang, signalling for the students to get in their desks. Mr. Umino turned his position in the swirly chair. He appeared short, for a grown man. His hair was pulled into a ponytail around from at the back of his head. He also had a scar that went across the top of his nose. Hinata wondered how he had gotten it.

"Ino, sit in your own desk please." Iruka said while making his way to the front of the room. Ino looked up sheepishly to the kid who wanted to sit in his desk. He looked quite irritated and Ino quickly scrambled out of the desk. He took his place and focused his attention at the front. Hinata zoned out for the beginning of class, but was pulled back by the words... "30% of your mark". Her eyes widened noticeably. Apparently we were doing portfolios, they counted for 30% of the final mark. Hinata gulped. Maybe she should have payed more attention.

"For one of the rubrics you are going to be required to do some group work." He said calmly while flipping through his papers. Whispering erupted from the room.

"Be quiet! The groups are going to be assigned." The majority of the class sighed aloud. Hinata hardly took any notice of the complaints going about the room. What the fuck. Group assignments? Shit, Hinata gulped nervously. Please let her have Sasuke on her group. She pleaded against the odds and looked up at the ceiling. It was a white colour. Temporarily distracted she heard names being called. She focused back on the teacher. Hinata had always preferred to do things on her own; and she had planned on keeping it that way. The teacher had other plans though. For the second time that day she felt like slamming her head into something, to at least find relief in unconsciousness.

Names were being called, and a few girls in the room gave out a sigh of jealousy when Hinata's name was called with Sasuke's in tow. Hinata nearly did a little dance around the room, but she figured it wouldn't be in her best interests. Her breath froze when Naruto Uzumaki's was also called. Damn. Iruka lost some major cool points. She frowned. The best, and the worst situation the teacher could possibly have given her. Her eyes opened again as several sounds of surprise reflected about the room. It was dark, except for the lights that lit up in emergency.

"Alright students! File yourselves out the door, careful of where you step! Go to the auditorium." Iruka called out among the shrill squeaks. Hinata got out of her desk and started weaving herself to the door when a hand reached out and grabbed her arm. She just about decked the person, but caught herself when it was Sasuke. He had a concerned look in his eyes. She nodded her head and lead him out the doors and into the hallway.

"W-which way?" She said looking down the different hallways.

"Left, down the long corridor then follow the people." He said, hiding his distress pretty well.

"Alright." She led him down to where he had told her to go. They walked down some stairs and into the room, it was huge. Huge was an understatement, actually, as she walked in the true enormity made itself known. The continuous sound of feet shuffling was magnified by the echoes that bounced off the walls and ceiling. People were sitting in chairs according to their homeroom classes. Natural daylight filtered through the skylights and a full glass wall at the front. The rain's incessant pounding was very loud against the glass. Hinata glanced up just in time to see some lightening flash across the sky. Her followed it in admiration before Sasuke nudged her over to their seats. It didn't matter where they sat as long as they were in their correct class. The teachers took a head count and made sure everyone was present. Every one was accounted for -except for some stupid teenagers that had been caught making out in an empty classroom- Hinata giggled a little at the flustered look that Iruka had.

Tsunade came out and started walking to the mike that was at the side of the room; but then recalled the electricity was out. She shook her head and went to the front, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked. She looked even more intimidating that usual with her standing on the stage in front of everybody.

"Hey students. Hopefully this won't be a reoccurring problem. We're just going to wait in here until we can see what is the problem. So just chat quietly with each other." Her voice raised so that we could hear her over the rain. She walked away from the centre stage. The voices immediately started up as a hum then slowly escalated to an almost painful level. Hinata glanced over at Sasuke. He placed his head phones on and slumped down in his seat. She reached over and gripped one of his hands. His tense shoulders dropped a bit, but his hand remained limp.

It had almost been an hour that Hinata and all the other students sat in the auditorium. It was hot and stuffy when the electricity came back on. Some cheers and groans were audible. Hinata blinked as her eyes got used to the fluorescent lights. She tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey, electricity is back on." He made a sound of acknowledgement. Hinata and Sasuke stood up, and just as they did so someone was roughly pushed into them, sending them sprawling. Hinata winced as she landed on some previous injuries -which she'd rather not remember-. Sasuke seemed impassive although she could see a bruise starting to bloom on his cheekbone, which had smacked into the ground. Hinata looked up to see the same blonde that she had encountered before. He glanced down and saw what, rather who, he had bumped into. He turned back around for a moment looking at a kid with red hair for a moment in disbelief.

"Oi, Gaara! Why'd you do that? You knew those people were in behind me!" He wore an exasperated expression.

"Ne, sorry Sasuke-san!" Naruto reached down and grabbed his had and yanked him back onto this feet. After a few moments of checking him over he saw Hinata getting to her feet. His face flushed, embarrassed that he hadn't seen her. There was an awkward pause when Hinata was standing back up again. She didn't seem to be angry, in fact there was no emotion there. Impassive, both her and Sasuke.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Its all good, dobe." Sasuke winced slightly as he grinned a little.

"And you?"

"I-I'm f-fine, thanks." She felt like whacking him, but figured that would be considered 'flirting', even if it was hard enough to hurt.

"I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Hinata." Her lavender eyes looking up to meet his own.

"Nice to meet you Hinata-san." He smiled.

"Keep it moving children." Kakashi said as if talking to toddlers. Hinata had a feeling that he was always going to be like this. Sasuke snorted in response, but trudged on. Hinata made her way past the two boys and led the way to their English class with Mr. Umino. The bell rung just as they made it to the classroom, signalling the beginning of lunch. They grabbed their books and separated from there.

Hinata went to her locker put her binder in and slammed it shut, just for the satisfaction of seeing it dent. Apparently they are stronger than they look and it just quivered as it clicked shut. She gave it an annoyed look. The kid that she had seen earlier with the puppy was looking at her with wide eyes.

"It won't kill you, ya know." His puppy was hiding deep inside of his jacket, with only it's head poking out the top. She waited for him to say something else. After waiting several moments, the boy still hadn't said anything. If he wasn't going to introduce himself she wasn't going to make him. She turned to go but turned back expectantly when she heard him mumble.

"His name's Akamaru...and mine's Kiba Inuzuka." He said with slight hesitation.

"Nice to meet y-you, I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"As in the Hyuga, _Hyuga_?" He asked in awe.

"Yeah." He must have seen her puzzled expression.

"So that means you are related to Neji?" His eyes were wide.

"W-what's so s-spectacular about that?"

"It means that you are related to one of the most popular guys in the school. Man, if people knew about this, do you know how fast you would get yourself to the top?"

"I d-don't want to be a-at the top. I don't w-want to be anywhere." She responded. He openly gaped.

"I have go to lunch, w-would you like to come with?" She turned around waiting for a response.

"Sorry, can't. Akamaru needs some time to eat too; but thanks for the offer!" He smiled at her.

"Alright. Bye Kiba, Akamaru." She gave a faint smile and turned to find the cafeteria. There was an absurd amount of hallways in this school. She mumbled to herself, complaining about the way things were laid out. Due to her lack of paying attention she nearly walked into a door. A glass door, but that didn't really make her feel any better She glanced around hoping no one had seen her serious zone out and near collision with the glass. Not that it really mattered anyway- they already thought she was weird. She looked inside what she just walked into. What she saw had her staring in awe. There was a baby grand piano, its finish much newer that the piano that she usually used in the old music room; an assortment of other instruments lined the wall. It dawned upon her that no one would be using the music room. Not one. She took a quick glance around and walked quickly towards the door. She place a hand on the handle, almost expecting it to set of an alarm of some kind; but door opened with just a tug of her hand. She walked in glancing to double check if anyone was in the room. She was satisfied when she saw no one. Hinata immediately walked over to the piano. She contemplated as to what she should play, she regretted that she had left her bag in her locker, her sheets nestled in the binder. She didn't dwell on it though, as she had limited time. She scanned the songs that she had memorized. Hallelujah was the one that stuck out today. She shrugged and decided to play it. She finished with a final note and looked up at the clock. Fuck. She was going to be late...and on the second day too. Great first impression, she thought dryly and she ran out with surprising grace in her high boots.

She managed to get through the whole day without too many mishaps, and with a satisfied huff she hoisted all of her textbooks out of her locker and into her bag. She tucked some hair behind her ear before going back for her binders.

"Do you really need to take all of that home?" Hinata's forehead creased in irritation before smoothing out and looking up at the girl that had commented. Her large forehead and pink hair were tell-tale signs of a try-hard, and Hinata slightly regretted wanting to meet her earlier.

"I don't see h-how much stuff that I take h-home effects you." The pink haired girl look put off. Good, maybe then she would leave her alone.

"Jeez," The pink-haired girl adjusted her purse on her shoulder, "You don't need to overreact." She walked away muttering . Hinata watched as she walked away with a smile making her cheeks dimple. She grabbed her bags and going out into the main hallway she made her way out of the doors. She inhaled deeply. The smell of rain was lovely.

* * *

Naruto's POV will be next chapter. I wonder what Sai will do? Literally. I might actually end up taking him out. Wtf, mind. Why did you put him there? I have no idea what I'm going to do. xD


	4. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter for you, I'm sorry it took so long, life has a way of kicking you in the metaphorical balls. Besides, staying motivated and focused whi- OH MY GOD IT'S A FISH!

The fish is a reason why this chapter is only (about) 800 words. I'm truly sorry for this.

* * *

"Ah shit man, we're so fucked." Sai nodded solemnly in response before going back to picking at the black polish on his finger tips.

-Flashback-

"You didn't do it right." A slender figure came out of the shadows, his eyes crinkled into a strange smile. He was completely in black, head to toe, and his boots left him only a few inches shorter than Naruto.

"It's dick is far too small." His expression didn't change. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps it matches yours?"

"Can I help you? I was just on the get-away." Naruto asked, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably.

"No." Sai came over, his sultry voice gave Naruto goose bumps, and not in a good way.

"But that..." Sai coughed delicately and motioned with his hands towards the tainted wall, "needs some help." Naruto huffed before looking at it again. _I guess it is a little small...but... Hold on, why am I even thinking about this?_

"Here." Sai picked up a can and began to work on it.

Five minutes.

"What is taking you so long?" Naruto asked, beginning to get antsy. He turned around from his guard spot and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"What the _fuck_ is that?"

"Excuse me? It's a work in progress." Sai said, before wiping some excess paint on Naruto's bag.

"Oi! That's incriminating! I shouldn't have any on me!"

"I think that's the biggest word you've used." Sai smirked slightly, before adding more paint to the monstrosity.

Seven minutes.

"We need to leave soon, it's only a matter of time before we get caught." Naruto whined, folding his arms as he walked back over. The nearly unrecognizable painting from before was gone, and in it's wake was something far worse. The schlong that Sai had gifted ET with so graciously was magnificently detailed as well as the rest of him. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be awed or _deeply_ disturbed.

Naruto stood in silence before Sai handed his bag back to him with a smile.

"You're welcome."

And then it all went to hell.

* * *

"Who's idea was it to put such _lovely_ art on my school?" Tsunade demanded. Sai pointed her to Naruto's direction. Naruto sputtered in protest before glaring at Sai. Tsunade's eye twitched.

"You're pushing it, brat." She said, irritated, while rubbing her temples with her fingers. "You may go Sai, I'll be speaking with you later." He stood and left with a smirk on his face that soured Naruto's mood even further.

Tsunade exhaled slowly before standing up and looking straight into Naruto's restless eyes.

"I'm doing Jiraiya a huge favour by letting you school here, but I don't intend to keep you here if you keep causing trouble." She turned around to look out her window. "I want to see you succeed, but I can't help you until you help yourself." Naruto snorted and picked at the dry paint on his bag. She turned around to face him again with an intense look in her eye that made the fine hairs on his arms stand up.

"Start taking this seriously, and maybe I'll start taking you seriously. _Strike one._ You're dismissed." Naruto sat up and walked towards the door and exited the room with a tiny salute. Once outside, he was silent before giving an enthusiastic fist pump to the air.

Hell yeah, just a warning. He was definitely losing his touch. He adjusted his bag before turning and practically waltzing down the hallway.

Hinata approached the door of the house and furtively went in, quietly shutting the door behind her. She flinched at the little droplets of water that she was leaving on the immaculate floor. She sat her bag down quickly and unlaced her boots before stepping into the kitchen to grab a towel to clean up the water. After gathering all of the little droplets she stood on it and shuffled her way across the floor to the stairs. Her cheeks turns a little pink as she thought about how ridiculous she looked. Once she got up the stairs she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and focused on getting out of her wet clothes. It was then that she heard the front door open and shut. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest.

* * *

Ok, guys...I'm sorry, I know I said that I would do my best to rewrite this... But it's ridiculously hard when the previous author had things so detailed! Like...the schedules, the seating, holy shit, the character interractions, the plot.

Basically I'm saying that I want to quit; I have no idea where I'm taking this plot.

Let me know if you want me to continue, and if so...

Please give me ideas. I'm like a drought waiting for some rain. D:

It might be a while too...I'm moving to Spain. : /


End file.
